


Curses and Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Logan is turning into a dragon, Logan needs to learn to let the others in, Patton is best dad, Roman is extra, virgil is a smol precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan should never have angered that dragon witch. Now her curse is slowly turning him into a dragon, and he has to find a way to reverse it - without worrying the other sides...





	1. Chapter 1

Logan wasn't quite sure how this had happened. Which was infuriating to him, he preferred to know everything, all the time. But here he was staring in the mirror with fucking dragon ears instead of his normal ones! His best guess was that it was a curse placed on him by the dragon witch he had met earlier today in the imagination. He figured he must have annoyed her, but that was not his intention! He was simply informing her that having her tail out at all times was highly impractical and had she maybe considered tucking it into her dress? Granted, he may have gone a little overboard with the exclamation, but he hadn't realised it had annoyed her this much! At any rate, it was a problem. He simply could not let the other sides find out about this. It would completely ruin the serious image he had going on. No, he could deal with this himself.  
Frowning, he looked around for something he could use to hide this issue... Ah! Joan's beanie, perfect! They had left it during their last visit, and all lost things always found their way to Logan's room so he could put them away safely then return them when the time came - but surely Joan wouldn't mind if he got a little use out of it first? He settled it on his head easily, nodding in satisfaction when he saw that it covered the new ears completely while making it look like he was merely a little cold and trying to preserve body heat - the most heat was lost through the head, after all!  
But even with the extra precaution, he had to be careful. Anything could happen. Patton could pat his head and shift the beanie, or Roman could simply take it off his head claiming "if anyone in the mindscape was going to rock a beanie it would be him!"  
The best thing he could do was stay in his room until he had a chance to talk to the dragon witch. The sides were used to him staying in his room all day anyway due to the large amounts of work he had to do. So he would simply-  
"Logan, dinner!"  
Damn.  
His plans were now officially up in smoke, all the sides were forbidden to stay in their rooms during mealtimes because Patron was worried about them not eating enough, and he could and would come tumbling into their rooms to physically drag them to the table if they took too long - it wouldn't be the first time for poor Virgil to end up on Patton's lap, being spoon-fed his meal slowly until he finished it all. Logan knew that if he wasted any more time, he could expect to suffer the same embarrassing fate...  
He walked into the kitchen where Patton was in his usual spot at the stove. He glanced around as Logan walked to his seat.  
“Heya, Logan! Is that Joan's beanie?"  
“It’s 'hi', Patton. And yes, my head was feeling cold so I assumed they would not mind if I borrowed it for a short period of time."  
"Well, it suits you! You should wear bright colours more often!"  
"Thank you, but I find bright clashing colours to be an unpleasant distraction. The beanie is tolerable as it is out of my line of sight, but anything more would cause a headache." He stated as calmly as he could, trying not to give anything away...  
Patton studied him for a second.  
"Well, I guess that makes sense! Sit down with the others, dinner's almost ready!"  
Logan sat and smiled at the others before bringing out his book. Hopefully, this would mean no one tried to talk to him, and he could get out of there as soon as possible...  
No such luck, of course. He should have remembered that whenever he tried to read in a common area, Roman liked to take it as a challenge to get him distracted enough to put the book down...  
"Hey, sir nerd-a-lot!" He laughed, flopping down beside the logical side and finally leaving Virgil alone, allowing him to escape to the comforting quiet of Patton's presence...  
"Hello, Roman. How are you today?"  
"Fabulous as always, thank you for asking! What's with the new crown? Trying to cover up a bedhead?" He teased happily...  
Logan rolled his eyes.  
“First of all, it's a beanie, not a crown. And secondly-" He was suddenly cut off by a striking pain in his mouth!  
"Logan?! Hey, Logan, what's wrong? Are you OK? Hey, talk to me!" Roman was instantly filled with concern, completely uncharacteristic for him, kneeling by his friend's side and trying to get him to say what hurt...  
"I'm fine Roman, don't worry." He said, sitting up with great difficulty. "It's just a toothache, but I'm afraid I will need to skip dinner tonight."  
"I think not, Logan!" Patton declared as he came back into the room. "You go tuck yourself right into bed, and as soon as the food finished cooking I'll be right through with painkillers and soup - I'll even bring a straw so it doesn't touch your tooth! Roman, can you book an emergency appointment to the dentist tomorrow after dinner?" Patton was in full dad mode...  
Logan only had two thoughts running through his head: One, this was a problem. If Patton thought he needed looking after then he would not be left alone, and he needed time to figure it this out. Two, how did Patton hear that when he was in the kitchen? Logan supposed it was a dad thing.  
“That’s very kind of you Patton, but it is also unnecessary. I simply require some rest, that's all."  
"You sure, kiddo? You know I worry when I see any of you go hungry; I don't want you making yourself even sicker because you've got no strength! At least let me make some soup and put it aside for you, and you can get it when you're ready?"  
There was no winning that argument.  
“Thank you, Patton, that will be satisfactory."  
"Anytime! I'm here for you, Logan..."  
Logan smiled at Patton.  
“I know Patton. Thank you." And with that, he disappeared into his room, head thumping and teeth aching...


	2. Chapter 2

Patton watched the logical side go with great concern.  
"Poor Logan, I wish he'd let us take care of him... I know his independence is needed for Thomas to be independent, but I get so worried when he shuts us all out..."  
" Don't worry about it, Padre!" Roman replied. "Specs may be stubborn, but he knows his limits. That's what we love about him!"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right kiddo. He'll come to us if he needs to." Patton said with a slightly wistful tone.  
"That's the spirt! Now, speaking of love, have you seen the emo nightmare anywhere?"  
"He's eating in the kitchen, not really feeling up to being around people tonight. It was a long day for him..." Patton shot a soft smile through the kitchen door, where Virgil was perched on one of the counters, eating slowly.  
Patton and Roman both exchanged a look, which vowed to protect him at all costs. But what they didn't know was that the missing side in their group was also in need of protecting...  
Logan was curled up on the floor of his room with silent tears running down his cheeks. The worst of the toothache was over now, but it was still painful. Groaning as he did so, he reached for the small mirror he always kept on his desk. He brought it to his mouth to see if there was any damage he should know about.  
Oh shit...  
These... These were going to be significantly harder to hide. It wasn't FAIR! Since when did dragons have goddamn vampire fangs?! They were two completely different mythological creatures from two completely different cultures! That stupid witch had to be making fun of him now... And... Uh-oh... Oh, PLEASE don't let that metallic taste in his mouth be blood, Patton would have a fit...  
He stumbled to his bathroom and leaned down to the tap. He knew it was extremely unhygienic to drink from the tap, but he didn't care right now. He quickly spat out the water and sighed at the red mixed in with it. Yep... That was definitely blood. Never tell Patton.  
Now that his mouth was clear, he could study himself a bit more. He opened his mouth wider and ran his finger cautiously over the fangs. Being the logical side, he had many questions, but the main one was 'what do I do now?!'  
Oh god, oh deity-he-didn't-believe-in, what if he sprouted a tail next?! Would it push through his very flesh as the fangs had?! How was he supposed to convince Patton he was ok with THAT going on?! There was only so far you could stretch a lie...  
Maybe he could tell them he was sick? He quickly dismissed that idea. Patton would freak out and he'd be wrapped in a blanket cocoon for days. Plus, telling a bigger lie might attract a certain slippery snake. No, better to just hide in his room for as long as he could.  
He curled up in his bed quietly, trying to distract himself with a book, anything to take his mind off of these insane transformations...  
And it worked! At least for a little while. His teeth were still tingly and he could still feel the sharp press of the beanie against his horns. He sighed heavily. Maybe he should do something productive with his time and read up on dragon witch curses?  
Yes, he COULD do that, but it would require sneaking into Roman's room to steal books - he didn't have much in the way of dragon witch literature. Would he be able to get in and out without alerting anyone?  
He considered the possibilities. If there was any time for him to do it, it would be now. Roman was still at dinner with the other sides, and there was a very high possibility of a Disney marathon afterwards. So ideally, Roman would have no reason to come up to his room. It might take a while though, since Roman's room was not very organised. He made up his mind. Into the unknown he went.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's ok Logan, it was just a dream. You're not turning into a dragon."  
Logan had taken an early night after the events of yesterday, hoping it was just a lack-of-sleep hallucination.   
But as he stumbled out of bed and and peered in the mirror, he could unfortunately still see the horns and fangs.   
Oh. And now he had matching claws.  
Great.  
The claws caught on EVERYTHING as he scrambled around his room, searching for gloves and making a huge racket!  
"Loganberry? You ok?" Came Patton's worried voice from outside the door.  
"I'm fine, just knocked something over!" The logical side immediately lied... Wait... Should he really be lying so much? What if he attracted... HIM?  
"Can I come in? I need to talk to you!"   
"Umm, not right now Patton. Maybe later?"  
"Alright, let me know!" Footsteps could be heard outside, getting fainter as Patton walked away...  
"Aww... Is someone telling falsehoods, Logan?" A scaly voice taunted from the corner, making said trait whip around.  
"Deceit?"  
"Never heard of her..." The dark side almost purred, lying as smoothly as ever.  
"What do you want, Deceit?" Logan spat.  
"Why, isn't it obvious? I came to comfort you."   
"C-comfort me? why?"  
"Because pretty soon, the other light sides are going to resent you as much as they do me! I'm not the only one they'll call 'scaleface'..."  
Logan stood there silenced for a minute before finding his voice again.  
"Falsehood, I am part of their family. They would never abandon me for something that wasn't my fault."  
Fangs eerily similar to Logan's glinted as Deceit smirked.  
"Ah, but it was your fault, wasn't it Logan? You annoyed the Dragon witch by doing what you always do... Thinking you're above everyone else. They must be so sick of it by now..."  
Logan shook his head but it was obvious Deceit's words had rattled him.  
"N-no, you speak in lies, that's all you do!"  
Deceit flashed one last smile.  
"Really? My name is Deceit and as you can see, Logan, I am fully capable of speaking truths. But good luck with your famILY."  
With that he dissaped back into the shadows.   
Logan realised too late that he was shaking, that burning hot tears were streaming down his face... This was preposterous, what use did a logical side have for tears?! And why... Why did his heart feel like it had a crack in it...?  
This was ilogical, he knew that! His fellow sides loved him no matter what! But even if he didn't show it, Deciet's words hit deep.  
What if Roman thought him stupid? What if Patton was angry? What if Virgil was frightened by his new appearance? What if... What if he changed from logical to conceited? He WAS always convinced he was right... That type of ugly trait would be more than enough to qualify him as a dark side too...  
He suddnly fell to the ground as he felt another wave of pain taking over him. Once it was done, he straightened up with great diffuculty... And almost fell over his new tail. It was a dark blue colour with black stripes and shiny scales, which might have been considered pretty under different circumstances. What could he do now? He was clearly turning into to a dragon fully, and with doubts filling his head, he didn't want to go to the other sides for help. A burst of fear sruck him. What if his mind turned as well? He could hurt one of the others... Or worse...  
That settled it. He had to leave.


End file.
